


Doing Things Their Way

by Snacky, Starbrow



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrow/pseuds/Starbrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbrow said, "Why does no one write Cor/Aravis porn?" and Snacky said, "I don't know," and suddenly a wild PWP appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Things Their Way

Aravis first noticed that Cor couldn't stop staring at her breasts the summer he turned fourteen. At first it was annoying, since it tended to hinder any conversations they were having, because he was having such a hard time remembering where her face was.

Armor helped, but was highly impractical most days. And rather heavy and hot. But Aravis thought about it it a while, and she did have to admit it was understandable, as her breasts were certainly fascinating, even to herself. After looking at herself in the mirror in her bedroom one evening, naked in the candlelight, she decided to let Cor stare to his heart's content.

She furthered this by wearing the most low-cut, tightly laced bodices she had — luckily it was the fashion at the court of Anvard that summer, and Queen Susan was happy to send her a few of the exquisitely made bodices that she wore, decorated with the finest Narnian-mined jewels, once Aravis admired them, and requested some of her own. (In fact, Queen Susan commented to Queen Lucy that it was lovely to see Aravis finally taking an interest in clothes).

The first time she wore one, she thought Cor's eyes would pop out of his head. And Corin was highly distracted that night at dinner as well. "What's that, Father? Yes I think that would be breast — I mean best."

Aravis felt her experiment was quite a success, and spent the summer attired in increasingly low-cut dresses that cinched in at the waist, showing of the rest of the curves her body had developed. It was a relief, however, to unlace the tight bodice at the end of the day in her boudoir and massage her freed breasts, till the ache went away and a different ache altogether took its place.

Aravis hadn't actually decided what to do about Cor, when late one night, after she had changed into her nightdress, and slipped it down to her waist, so she could massage her aching breasts, Cor burst into the room. 

"Aravis! I forgot to tell you at dinner —" And then he stopped dead, forgetting again what he meant to tell her as he took in the sight before him.

She made no motion to cover herself, although her cheeks went hot and a shiver ran down her body at the way his eyes devoured her. All at once there seemed no need to decide what to do; she wanted him to see.

"I ... uh... Aravis... oh..." Cor stuttered a bit, and it crossed his mind that he should be apologizing and turning away, running out the door, but he felt like he was frozen in place, and he couldn't help staring.

Aravis spoke at last. "You can stay, you know. Though a knock next time would be lovely." A smile curved at her lips as she cupped a breast and Cor's eyes burned, hungry and pleading.

Cor nodded, taking a step closer. "I'll remember to knock, I promise." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, even if he _had_ wanted to. Finally, what he'd been dreaming of, and imagining all summer, right before him, and Aravis kindly displaying them to him. "What... what are you doing?"

Aravis raised a brow. "Wouldn't you be doing this all the time if you had breasts?" She grinned at the way he goggled at her and stammered, "I … err ... that is … you mean girls _do that_?"

"Of course they do!" said Aravis, laughing.

Cor couldn't help grinning when Aravis laughed, but he couldn't take his eyes from breasts, watching as her hands moved over them, squeezing lightly, pinching a hard nipple between her fingers. Actually, Cor was still beside himself at just _seeing_ her nipples. He couldn't believe he had the good fortune to burst into her room while she was naked from the waist up, and touching herself, and was pretty sure he'd dreamed about this more than once this summer. He was terribly hard and wanted more than anything to do something about it, to touch either her or himself, but not wanting to offend her either with his boldness. Him being here at all was a fortunate ( _very fortunate_ ) mistake, but he wasn't sure how long his luck would hold. ( _Or his cock_ , he thought wistfully.)

Aravis, for her part, was quite pleased to see that Cor was wearing nothing but his nightshirt, which was now tenting rather visibly as he stared at her. "Don't boys touch themselves?" she asked, pretending to be innocent in this matter. Of course they did, and of course she knew it. She'd caught both the twins, at one time or another, sneaking off, and she couldn't help but satisfy her curiosity and follow them. Of course, those spying sessions had ended with relief for the boys, and Aravis hot and aching, with a flood of wetness between her thighs. As was happening right now, actually.

Cor blushed. "I thought girls aren't supposed to know about that sort of thing."

Aravis eyed the bulge in the front of his nightshirt, remembering the glimpses she'd seen of it from her hiding place and rubbing her thighs together at the thought of him, cock in hand as he worked it furiously, and she wondered if he ever imagined her as he pleasured himself. Perhaps he would do so tonight, thinking of her as he'd found her like this, breasts exposed and caressed in her hands.

Cor shivered as he realized where she was directing her glance, but ... well, couldn't exactly hide himself now, and didn't really want to. Actually, he was just glad she wasn't throwing him out, and he took a nervous step closer to her. "I ... uh... you have lovely breasts, Aravis," he said nervously, wanting both to compliment her, and to ensure she didn't change her mind and decide he must go.

"You can touch them, if you like," said Aravis, as if she didn't suspect he'd been dreaming about doing exactly that all summer. "At least, I think they feel nice. But you're welcome to see for yourself."

He made a little noise in the back of his throat before clearing it and saying as he stepped forward, "If you'd really like me too..."

Aravis nodded and cupped her breasts in her own hands, as if offering them. "Yes … if you'd like to!" And then she had to hide a grin at the way Cor rushed forward and covered both her breasts with the palms of his hands, and then stood there, frozen, as if in shock at his own daring. She shivered slightly as her nipples hardened at the touch of someone beside herself.

His hands felt different, rougher, bigger, a boy's hands, _Cor's_ hands touching her, and she was dying to feel more. She gave a little moan of encouragement, and the sound seemed to snap him into action, for suddenly he was squeezing her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers like he did not know what to play with first. Cor of course was much clumsier at it than she was herself but she didn't mind the rough way he toyed with them...somehow, it was making her even wetter.

Cor was just staring down at his hands on her breasts, as if he couldn't believe what he was doing. Oh, this was quite amazing and so hot and he could feel his cock straining against his nightshirt as he squeezed and touched and explored her breasts thoroughly. Girls' nipples got _hard!_ He had not known that happened! He thought his cock might explode without even a single stroke, it felt so good just playing with Aravis's breasts. He pushed this thought aside and wondered what else he didn't know about girls. "How...how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Aravis looked at him curiously.

Too needy to be ashamed of his ignorance, Cor went on. "Touch yourself."

Aravis grinned. "I'll show you, if you'd like." She turned and walked over to the bed, and Cor was both disappointed at being pulled away from her enticing breasts and mystified as to why she needed to go anywhere in the first place to show him how she liked her breasts touched. And then as she sat down on the bed she pulled up the skirt of her nightgown and pushed down the drawers of her underthings and Cor's mouth fell open.

He felt like his mouth had gone completely dry as he stared at her, breasts momentarily forgotten as he looked between her legs. Breasts he had imagined, but this ... this was _completely_ new. Granted, most of what he could see was tight curls of hair, but there were tantalizing glimpses of pink between the curls. He glanced up at Aravis's face, barely daring to take a breath.

She was looking at him too, watching with the hint of a smile on her face as she ran a hand up her thigh. He couldn't help returning once more to that mysterious area, the valley between her thighs where wonderful little dips and ripples and unknown parts lay waiting to be explored. He was almost glad she was the one leading the exploration, for he had no idea how one went about it. From the way Aravis was smiling, Cor suspected she knew this too. He followed the motion of her hand parting the curls and dipping into the folds of her womanhood.

Cor glanced up at her face, returning her smile with a tentative one of his own, before he redirected his gaze to between her thighs, watching with fascination as she spread her curls, and gazing at the pink bits in something close to awe. He kept his eyes locked on her fingers, as she slid them over herself — her _pussy,_ he said silently to himself, thinking of one of the words he had overheard the older boys at court use — surprised to see that they were glistening with some hidden wetness.

He wondered if it was anything like his own seed, but that didn't make sense, since most of the wetness happened at the _end_ for him, not at the beginning. And Aravis looked like she was just getting started. She kept doing different things: sometimes using her thumb to trace circles over the little pink nub sticking out, sometimes pressing two fingers against her pussy and rubbing, and sometimes even using her whole palm. And then sometimes her finger would _disappear_ , and he wanted very much to know exactly what it was doing in there and what it felt like, for it looked very interesting going in and out.

Cor sank down to his knees in front of Aravis, all the better to see exactly what she was doing. He watched as her fingers moved a bit faster, glancing up at her face, which was flushing from the activity.

Aravis shuddered minutely — doing this felt so good, but Cor watching her, getting close up and staring, was making her even more excited. She paused for a moment, and reached for his hand, putting it on her breast again. "There. Touch me, while I do this. It feels _sooooo_ good." And she could not help the soft moan that escaped her lips.

Overwhelmed with all the wonderful effects her body was having on him, Cor nodded mutely and complied, happy to once again be touching her. She leaned into his touch and groaned softly. This was such a new and yet familiar vision of Aravis - passionate, fully engaged in her task, yet soft and open before him, her hard angles gone and replaced with lush flesh at every juncture.

He couldn't help it, he used the hand not busy squeezing her breasts to grasp himself through his nightshirt. He wanted to stroke himself to completion as he watched Aravis, but he also _didn't_ — didn't want to take his attention from her, didn't want to miss a moment of her fingers playing between her thighs, the dark curls damp and glistening in the candlelight, her breast firm, yet so soft in his hand. But squeezing his cock, with the fabric of his nightshirt wrapped around it, offered enough relief but didn't distract him from Aravis.

But he noticed her eyes would flutter open and fall on him, locked on the sight of his hand fisting his concealed cock, as her hand began to move with more intensity over her own sex. She — she _liked_ looking at him, Cor realized with a shock, the thought sending an extra twinge of pleasure to his groin. She liked watching him do this. He deliberately slowed his own movements down as hers grew faster; if he continued, he wouldn't be able to help himself and he might miss something important in his own pleasure. He watched intently as Aravis slid her fingers in and out of herself, in a careful rhythm, rubbing the pink nub that had been hidden between her folds but now seemed visibly swollen. It was all so fascinating, he wanted to try touching her there himself, but didn't have a hand free at the moment.

Aravis glanced at him, from half-closed eyes, and sighed happily as she built to her peak. The only thing that could have made it better was if Cor was naked, as she so often imagined him when she touched herself. But, she thought, there will be time for that later... and her lips curved into a breathless grin.

She closed her eyes and let her fantasies take over, augmented by the delicious sensations Cor's hand caressing her breast in time to the stroking of her fingers on her clit. She returned to her favorite memory of Cor behind the stables, trousers half pushed down and hand wrapped around his cock, his face grimacing in ecstasy as he released all over his hand...and that was enough to send her over the edge. Aravis squealed in pleasure as she came hard around her fingers.

Cor stared, breathing hard, as he watched her come. Very different from what he did himself - no real mess there at the end, to indicate completion — but still, she had come, there was no doubt in his mind, watching as she arched her back and went rigid for a moment, listening to her sound of pleasure. He squeezed his cock again, hard this time, so close to coming himself after watching her and wanting to back himself away from the edge. His other hand though, kept playing with her breast. He didn't think he'd ever stop wanting to touch her.

Her dark eyelashes swept her cheek as she opened her eyes again. "I...I want to see you," she said, her own breath coming in pants. "Like you saw me. Without your shirt."

Swallowing hard but eager to please, Cor tore the nightshirt off over his head and saw her bite her lip and rub a lazy finger over her pussy while her gaze swept his length.

"Keep going," she urged. So he did.

Aravis sighed again, watching him stroke himself. She'd seen it before of course, but this was the first time she'd allowed herself to stare openly, to look at how big his cock looked in his hand. Of course, she hadn't much basis for comparison — aside from Corin's, Cor's was the only cock she'd ever seen, and the twins _were_ identical in that way as well — but she thought it looked very big, and very red, as he wrapped his fist around it, and pulled, with quick, firm tugs. The heat between her thighs didn't cool at all, and she gently spread her own wetness around her clit, watching as a drop of fluid appeared at the tip of his cock.

Boldly, she reached with her free hand and touched an inquisitive finger to that bead of wetness. What would it taste like? Aravis was torn between putting her finger to her mouth and continuing to touch the firm head of his cock, but he seemed to have that well in hand, although he groaned a little at the light brush of her hand. But she was curious whether his wetness would taste like hers, so she brought her finger to her lips and licked it tentatively. She barely had time to register the salty tang before her focus was drawn to Cor's hand flying over his cock, in a fast fierce rhythm that was building to a climax surely much the same way her own did.

And that was all Cor needed to see, Aravis swiping the drop of slick wetness from his cock, and licking it off her finger to push him over the edge. He stroked himself furiously, watching her face, other hand still squeezing her breast, realizing this was like almost every single dream he'd been having of her, all summer long. He could feel his climax building, panting harshly as he worked his cock with rough strokes, and then he was gasping and coming, with a strangled shout, seed shooting from his cock so hard, some of it landing on Aravis' belly, and the rest spilling over his hand.

 _"Fuck,"_ he said raggedly, as there did not seem a better word to sum up the situation so well, seeing Aravis covered in his come and smiling, half naked, in front of him. He took a few deep breaths, tugging a few more times at his still-hard shaft, and wondered if he should let go of her breast. But then she quirked an eyebrow at him, ran a questing finger down her belly, and scooped up some of the sticky fluid from it. "You missed," she said, her eyes laughing, and she spread it right over her breasts. "Wasn't it supposed to go here?"

Cor went weak in the knees and sank down next to her on the bed, pleasantly shocked by her actions, and completely unsurprised that his cock was _still_ hard in his hand.

Aravis couldn't help smiling — despite her lack of actual experience, like all Calormene girls, she had been trained in the erotic arts, although she hadn't gotten past the beginner lessons before she had fled with Hwin and Bree and Cor. Still, judging by the look on Cor's face, she was doing just fine.

She leaned back with her arms extended behind her, so that her chest was pushed forward prominently. The results were predictable. His full attention was drawn to her breasts once more. “Next time,” said Aravis casually, “we can put today’s lessons to good use on each other.”

Cor leaned forward and kissed her mouth urgently. "Next time, maybe we should start with kissing?" he asked, grinning at her boldness.

Aravis shrugged. "We've never started off the right way before. Why change anything now?"

He couldn't help agreeing with her. "Seems about right to me," he said, and finished _this_ time off with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> snacky: I was thinking of Aravis/Cor/Corin too. Threeway twincest!  
> starbrow: sdflkjwef  
> snacky: i might burn in hell  
> starbrow: WHY HAS NOBODY DONE THIS  
> Snacky: because in Narnia fandom only _I_ am willing to burn in hell?
> 
> Evidently we're both willing. It's not threeway twincest, but it's something. :D


End file.
